


Dreaming Of A White Christmas

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: The Life of Two Demons [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baby Names, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Ciel loves Sebastian's voice, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Ciel, Romance, Sebastian really wants Ciel to dance with him, Singing, Slow Dancing, True Love, dominant Sebastian, incubus sebastian, submissive Ciel, succubus ciel, such an original title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Christmas Eve preparations are more fun with a little help from your mate.





	Dreaming Of A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I bring to you a very rushed and unedited Christmas fluff fic! I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it is a little special to me since some of it was written in New York, which is where this verse is set. I hope everyone enjoys it, I'll try to write a New Year's fic if I get the time, please enjoy the story, and happy holidays! I hope you're all happy and (if your holiday includes gift-giving) that you get everything you wished for!

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know," I sang joyfully whilst my mate scowled at me from the place where he stood beside me near the tree, "c'mon, love. Have a little holiday spirit."  
  
"As if it's not bad enough that you're making me help you with this again, now you're trying to make me sing too?"  
  
His temper had been uncharacteristically short the last two weeks due to his hormones changing to accommodate his pregnancy.  
  
The cashier at one of the many crowded shopping centers I had asked him to accompany me to had been on the receiving end of his anger just hours prior for almost dropping the glass jar of cinnamon that would be used for the snickerdoodle cookies he had requested that I make.  
  
Now, with only six hours remaining before our Christmas Eve party and so much to do, his bad mood and unwillingness to help was slowing down the process even further.  
  
There was no way I would allow him to be so down on what should be a cheerful day for all of us, but so far none of my attempts had worked.  
  
"Don't think of it like that," I frowned, if only Ronald wouldn't have drunkenly knocked over the tree last time he stayed over, this wouldn't be so much of a problem.  
  
The first time we had ever put the tree up, Ciel had been all too willing to help, by handing me a single ornament and then watching me do the rest.  
  
After that year, I had convinced him to actually join me in decorating and he had enjoyed it, but with the stress of the holiday preparations yet to be finished, the lack of time, and the still-constant waves of morning sickness, he was in no mood to join me.  
  
And while I was perfectly capable of doing everything myself, the tree just wasn't right without his added touch.  
  
"Like what? Like a burden? Because it is, we've already done this once, Ronald knocked it over, he should be the one to fix it!" the bluenette grumbled, throwing a pile of garland on the floor after it had gotten knotted around his hand.  
  
I picked the garland up and set it on the armchair, taking his small hands in my larger ones.  
  
"Have you seen Ronald try to decorate? Talk about a catastrophe... Please help, darling, it's no fun to do it on my own. It's supposed to be a happy time and yet I haven't seen you smile in days."  
  
He sighed and nodded solemnly, allowing his eyes to meet mine, "I know, I'm sorry... I'm trying, but I've been so tired and there's still so much we have to do before tonight."  
  
I smiled sadly, "I know, I don't fault you for it, I just want you to be happy and take time to enjoy this. Nothing matters more than that. Besides, anything else that needs to be done will get done, I can assure you of that."  
  
He hesitated before replying, "If you're sure... I guess it's time we get to work then."  
  
I noticed the corners of his lips curl up slightly and his eyes soften; that's much better.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is, and after we finish you can rest on the couch while I bake your cookies," I tapped the end of his nose, causing him to swat my hand away weakly.  
  
"What if I wanted to watch you bake?" he challenged, pursing his lips in false irritation.  
  
I chuckled, "Then you're more than welcome to, I'm not stopping you. I only suggested that you stay on the couch because you said you've been tired and you know how long the parties usually last."  
  
"Hm, that is true... I'll figure that out once we're done with this. Speaking of which, where are the lights?" he questioned.  
  
I scanned the room for the mentioned item, eyes finally settling on the string of lights that laid on the couch, "They're on the couch, do you want to spread out the branches on the tree or untangle the lights?"  
  
He pondered for a few short seconds, "I can manage the lights, you take care of the tree."  
  
I nodded and continued to untuck the tree limbs that had been nearly crushed by Ronald falling limply atop them in his drunken stupor, though I couldn't help but avert my eyes to my lover instead of the task at hand.  
  
The cord covered in flickering bulbs only had three small tangled pieces to start with, now they had at least seven and were wrapped halfway around Ciel.  
  
I pressed my fingers against my lips to stop a laugh from escaping, it wouldn't do to anger him after he had just calmed down, and yet the sight was too adorable to not at least smile at.  
  
"Do you need some help with that?" I asked, watching as he practically turned himself into the Christmas tree. His green sweater certainly didn't help to diffuse the effect.  
  
"No, I'm already halfway done, see?" he held his arm up to show the small portion he had freed from a knot, only to pull the one stuck on his leg, causing him to stumble forward.  
  
I caught him quickly, unable to stop a snort, "Are you sure you don't need help?"  
  
His cheeks flushed red, from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure, and he pushed me away, "I don't need help! It's these bloody lights, it's impossible to untangle them, we should have gotten new ones!"  
  
"Of course, I apologize," I smiled as he huffed and roughly shoved the lights off of himself and onto the floor.  
  
"I have a better idea, how about you make us some hot cocoa while I finish with the branches and lights, and then we can both decorate it?" I suggested, knowing that if I teased him too much there was a good chance of him not helping at all.  
  
He nodded, "That sounds like a better plan."  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen while I quickly finished with the tree and lights.  
  
He emerged from the kitchen with a cup in each hand and a peanut butter cookie carried in his mouth.  
  
I gratefully accepted the cup he offered me and patted the spot beside me on the sofa, pulling my lover into my lap as soon as he had sat down.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "So this was your original idea?" "I don't know what you mean, I simply thought it would be nice to take a break before putting the ornaments and ribbon on the tree," I replied in false innocence; after all, how could I resist holding him when he looks so beautiful?  
  
"I'm sure that's what it is," he replied with a smirk, taking a quick sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
I cradled him against me protectively with one arm while I held my drink with the other, resting my chin atop his head while he finished eating the cookie he had brought with him.  
  
Normally, I would be skeptical of him eating one before I had baked the snickerdoodle cookies, that he would without a doubt eat half a dozen of in one sitting, since one of the few human traits that had stuck with him throughout the years was his tendency to get stomach aches, but it was one of his most craved foods and I wasn't about to try to deny him something he wanted so badly.  
  
Not to mention that the current atmosphere was too nice to ruin with something so insignificant as a snack.  
  
"Sebastian," he didn't look up from his cup as he spoke, "we need to start thinking of names soon, don't we?"  
  
I looked down at him with a gentle curve of the lips, "Yes, I think we do. Do you have any in mind?"  
  
The thought excited me more than I ever thought it could, another reminder that our small family would be bigger soon.  
  
It would still be a little over seven months until our baby was born and still over two months before we could find out her gender, but Ciel had subtly mentioned naming him or her multiple times now, this was just the first time he had stated it clearly.  
  
It made me happy to know that he was as excited for him or her as I was.  
  
"I've thought of a few, but..." he trailed off, biting his lip in an almost nervous gesture.  
  
"But what?" I furrowed my eyebrows, sensing the anxious energy surrounding him.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to know what the child will be before it's been four months?" he asked, looking up at me with a thoughtful look, "Just a feeling that you know?"  
  
"I do recall my mother mentioning something like this to me many decades ago.  
  
She said she felt that she knew my sister's gender and nature before she was born," I mumbled, attempting to remember what else she had told me.  
  
"Her nature? But I thought their nature couldn't be told until the child has matured?" he said in confusion.  
  
"It can't be, that's why it was so odd. There have even been some demon's who knew what their child's appearance would be, so I certainly wouldn't be surprised if you could tell if it's a girl or boy."  
  
He nodded, seeming to contemplate something while he idly set aside his empty cup and rested his now-free hand on my chest, "We still need to think of names for both, but would you like to know what I think?"  
  
"Of course I would," I replied eagerly.  
  
"I think it's a girl," he smiled, leaning his head against my shoulder.  
  
"A baby girl, huh?" I grinned planting a kiss against his head, "a little princess just as spoiled as her mother, I can already imagine it."  
  
He pouted, "I'm not spoiled, I'm also not a woman."  
  
I laughed at that, "The spoiled part is up for debate, but I certainly know that you're not a woman."  
  
He ignored the first part, "That means I'm not her mother, I'm her father."  
  
"But I'm also her father, she can't very well call us the same thing," I put the hot drink on the coffee table to wrap both arms around him.  
  
"Hm... Daddy and papa then? Or daddy and father? Or papa and father maybe?" he shrugged, "we still have time to decide."  
  
"Very true, any combination of those would be okay though," I ran a hand through his strands of silk-like hair.  
  
We both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I had an idea, "you know what we haven't done in a while?"  
  
He opened his eyes from where he had closed them, not in sleep, but in rest, "Hm?"  
  
"We haven't danced in years," I lamented.  
  
In fact, we've only danced twice since his training for the viscount's ball over a century ago.  
  
He was so clumsy in those heels and that dress, the memory brought a smirk to my face.  
  
"There's a very good reason for that, there's no way you've forgotten my horrid dancing skills," he groaned, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"I most certainly haven't, I don't think I ever could. However, I didn't mean the elaborate dances you were forced to learn. Do you remember how we danced that time a few days after the Campania incident? I mean that kind of dancing."  
  
His lips parted slightly as he recalled the day, a frown spreading on his lips while his fingers slid down to rest flat against a spot between my chest and stomach protecticely, his voice barely above a whisper, "You were still injured."  
  
My smile fell and I shook my head, bringing his hand from my midsection to my lips, "I was already mostly healed, my love. Besides, I referred to the slow way we danced, without caring around rhythm or steps. Not my injuries or your illness."  
  
A sigh left his mouth his eyes still cast downwards as he spoke, "Yes, I do remember."  
  
"Hey... Look at me," I commanded gently, raising his chin up so that he would meet my eyes, "What happened there happened many years ago, we made it out just fine. Please don't fret over actions of the past."  
  
His royal blue and violet eyes stared into my crimson ones for a long second before his frown turned into a half smile, "I'll try."  
  
"Thank you," I nuzzled his neck, earning a low hum, "now, let's finish with the tree and then maybe I can woo you into a dance with the promise of cookies.  
  
What do you say, young master?"  
  
"Only if you don't call me that again," he countered.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," I teased; it's too fun to ruffle his feathers.  
  
"Sebastian!" he growled, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Say it right."  
  
"Alright, alright. I won't tease you by calling you 'young master' anymore."  
  
He still didn't look satisfied, "And?"  
  
I sighed in resignation, "I'm sorry, Ciel."  
  
His face lit up as he moved off of my lap to stand in front of me, hand outstretched towards me, "That's better, now c'mon."  
  
I took his hand and followed him to the tree where a box of ornaments sat on the mantle beside it, "You mentioned that you had a few baby names in mind earlier, did you want to share them?"  
  
He pulled an arm-full of decorative gloves out of the box and started searching for the perfect spot for each one on the tree, "Oh yes, I had forgotten. Would you like the girl names or boy names first?"  
  
"It's up to you," I said, placing a shimmering, red ornament high on the tree where I knew Ciel would never be able to reach, while he worked on the lower branches that would require some awkward positions for me to reach.  
  
"Well, for girl names I quite like Amelia, Ruby, Nora, Matilda, Valencia, Ramona, Ivy, and Isabelle." the bluenette listed while he attempted to reach branch near the top.  
  
I took the silver snowflake from his hand and hung it from the desired branch while I considered the names, "I like most of them, I'm not very fond of Nora though. I had a cousin named that, awful girl."  
  
He chuckled, "No Nora then. For a boy I like Victor, Samuel, Andrew, Derek, Thomas, Hiro, and Matthew."  
  
None of those are bad either, "Matthew and Andrew are nice."  
  
He cringed at the slight ache in his arm after standing from a compromising pose he had been in to reach the other side of the tree, "Have you any in mind?"  
  
"A few. I like Beatrice, Noelle, Mary, Soleil, Evette, Evangeline, Audrey, and Azure for girls. For boys, I like Alexander, Cedric, Emmis, Rory, Edward, Branson, Lyric, and Gerard," I suggested, taking a step back to look at the tree.  
  
Ornaments of every colour adorned it, and currently Ciel was wrapping red ribbon around it.  
  
"Not Alexander or Edward, if any family names were to be used, it should be after my parents, aunt Ann, or your family" the smaller male said, tossing the left over ribbon onto the couch.  
  
I've only ever heard him call his aunt that once before.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have Angelina in our baby's name if it's a girl?  
  
"It looks better than the first time if I do say so myself," Ciel said when he took a look at the tree, distracting me from my thoughts.  
  
His or her name can be fully decided later, for now there's still work to be done, "I must agree with you on that,"  
  
I wrapped an arm around his waist after plugging the lights in.  
  
They sent off a warm glow that illuminated the room elegantly, contrasting with the white light caused by the snow-clouded sky outside.  
  
He leaned against me and hummed quietly, "You know what would make the room look even better?"  
  
"What?" I looked down at him. "A plate of warm cookies on the coffee table," he grinned, a joking glint in his eyes, though there was a touch or seriousness in his words.  
  
"Ah, I should have guessed you would say that," I rolled my eyes playfully before picking him up bridal style, "Off to the kitchen then."  
  
I set him on the counter as a quiet giggle left his lips; an even mix between cute and evil.  
  
I shook my head fondly, "The things I must do for you."  
  
"But if you want them, you must work for them," I handed him my phone with the ingredients page lighting up the screen.  
  
"Putting your poor, pregnant mate to work, how rude of you. I used to think you were a gentleman you know?" he sighed in an overly dramatic fashion.  
  
"The world's smallest violin plays for you. I was a gentleman until I met you, you've tainted me with your wickedness," I winked, pulling flour, sugar, milk, eggs, and cinnamon from the cabinets and refrigerator.  
  
"I think it was the other way around," he stated matter of factly, swinging his legs while watching me pull out a bowl and whisk.  
  
"Do you now?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye while I laid everything out.  
  
I took my phone back from him to read the first few instructions since he had yet to read any of them and set to work while I hummed quietly.  
  
"Mhm. You can sing out loud if you want to, you know? You have a nice voice," the younger demon said, a pale blush dusting his otherwise fair face.  
  
"Are you going to sing with me?" I asked, hoping that he would agree.  
  
I always liked duets, but he hardly ever sang. "I suppose so," he murmured, "as long as I know the song."  
  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know," I began to sing, making sure to stir the cookie batter well before dropping dots of it onto a pan to bake.  
  
He hesitated for a few seconds before joinging in, "Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow."  
  
He actually did it!  
  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write," I used the spoon to place the last small mounds of cookie dough on the metal sheet that sat beside the bowl on the counter before putting it into the oven and returning to stand in front of my mate.  
  
He wrapped his thin legs around my waist to pull me closer, draping his arms over my shoulders when our faces were only inches apart.  
  
"May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white," his voice lowered towards the end, eyes shining with adoration as he pressed his forehead against mine.  
  
I sighed in bliss and closed my eyes, letting his soft voice and alluring scent surround me, "Such a lovely voice, you should sing more often."  
  
He huffed, "I don't like to sing, you know that."  
  
I allowed my eyes to flutter open, "Yes, yes, I know. That doesn't mean I love it any less."  
  
I raised my hand to brush the back of it against his cheek gently, ghosting my lips over his plump ones.  
  
His eyes fell half-shut, unconsciously leaning closer to me to press his lips against mine in a slow and affectionate kiss.  
  
His mouth melded against mine perfectly, his hands running through the midnight hair barely reaching the nape of my neck.  
  
I moved the hand that wasn't cupping his cheek to the small of his back, massaging it gently.  
  
I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue over his bottom lip teasingly.  
  
I felt one of his fangs dig into it in a playful nip before I was granted access.  
  
Our tongues fought for dominance, though he gave in a little too quickly for him to have really been trying.  
  
Our lips continued to move in a synchronized pattern for a while longer before he pulled away, breathing heavily to catch his breath.  
  
I chuckled, we didn't necessarily need air to survive, but he had never gotten used to going without it so I didn't bother with getting him to try.  
  
I raised my hand from the side of his face to push back the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, "Stunning as always."  
  
He laughed quietly, "Bloody charmer."  
  
"How else would I have attracted my mate?" I tilted my head.  
  
"That's a good point, I suppose life would be quite boring without your teasing gibes and overly cheesy remarks, not to mention your handsome face and captivating voice," he commented, glancing at the oven when a loud beep sounded from it.  
  
"It's good to know that you're not tired of me yet," I winked with a pale blush heating my cheeks, moving to take the cookies from the oven, swatting Ciel's hand away when he immediately tried to grab one, "Wait until they've had a chance to cool."  
  
He scowled, but didn't try to grab another, "I don't think I could ever tire of you, after over a century I've gotten far to used to having you here to ever let you go."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, dearest. In fact, I think I would go completely mad without you," I picked up a red Santa hat from the table in the middle of the kitchen, placing it upon his head happily.  
  
He stared at me with a disapproving look and pulled a headband with reindeer antlers from the drawer beside him that he quickly put on my head, "As if you're not already insane, deer boy."  
  
I put a hand over my heart, "Such a smart mouth, I must look into fixing that later."  
  
"Fixing it? Are you saying I need to be punished?" he gave me a cocky look, "you'd have to catch me first."  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes," I picked him up from the counter and set him on his feet, "but first, we must wrap the last few presents."  
  
"Or... You can wrap the presents, and I'll watch you while I eat these," he took the plate of cookies from the counter and quickly disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
I grumbled and followed after him, "Why should I have to do it all on my own?"  
  
When I arrived in the room, he had laid out the gift wrap, tape, and scissors on the bed, though he sat with his legs stretched in front of him and the plate of cookies in his lap, "There, I helped."  
  
I eyed him incredulously and clicked my tongue, pulling the unwrapped presents from the closet to lay them out on the plush mattress, "Do you know how to wrap gifts?"  
  
"Of course, I do," he said with slight hesitation.  
  
"Ciel..."  
  
"Fine, I don't! Are you happy now?" he took a large bite of the baked treat he held, making his cheeks puff out at the amount being held in his mouth.  
  
"I'll be happy when you let me teach you to wrap," I set down the pair of headphones we had gotten for Ronald, gesturing towards the paper.  
  
He got the hint and reluctantly set the sweets aside and came to stand beside me with his hands on his hips, a haughty expression on his face.  
  
"Well? I'm here now."  
  
"Okay, first you need to cut the right amount of paper to cover the box. So you roll it out like this and fold it over to see if it will fit all the way around the box. It's better to have extra than not enough. If you don't cut off enough, don't try to force it to fit," I demonstrated as I spoke, hoping that he was paying attention.  
  
"Funny to hear you say that," he commented, but watched me as I cut the wrap.  
  
"Very funny, I never heard you complaining," after getting no reply I continued, "next you fold it like this."  
I dropped the paper instead of folding it over or taping it shut and instead pushed it in front of my fiancé, "Now you try."  
  
A concentrated look covered his features as he moved the white and black striped paper as I had shown him, though he ended up with the inside of the paper on the outside, and the top of the wrap barely covering the edge of the box, "Damn it!"  
  
"Don't get frustrated, love, you were very close. Simply flip it and straighten the top a little bit and... There it is!" I finished it for him before handing him the tape.  
  
"Just put a piece here and here..." I pointed to the top and bottom flaps where he then placed them, a little sloppily, "that should hold nicely. Now you just need to add some ribbon."  
  
"Which one?" he asked, looking between the blue, red, and gold ribbons spread across the bed.  
  
I shrugged, "Whichever you like best, we don't have any specific colour theme."  
He went with the red one and wrapped it around the box with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I've got this."  
  
The end result was a knot where the bow should have been and a sideways ribbon underneath it going the opposite way.  
  
I smiled all the same; he didn't do too bad for a first attempt, "It looks great!"  
  
He glared at me, eyes nearly glowing, "No, it doesn't. It's bloody awful, fix it."  
  
I flinched, "Yes, dear."  
  
After that I decided to leave him be for a while, wrapping the rest of the presents in silence while he watched me with mild irritation and boredom.  
  
I carried them to the sitting room and set them under the tree, adding several more pieces of garland to the doorways and hanging mistletoe above the kitchen doorway.  
  
It's always nice to have an excuse to steal an extra kiss.  
  
After washing the dishes that were used for baking and putting them away, I returned to the living room where Ciel had perched on the arm of the couch, admiring the twinkling lights adorning the garland atop the fireplace.  
  
"I know you're standing there," the cat demon said, not averting his eyes from the illuminated bulbs.  
  
Thankfully, he didn't sound annoyed any longer.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him from behind, leaning down to place a feather light kiss against his neck, "I wasn't trying to hide, I was simply taking in the beautiful sight."  
  
His cheeks grew red once again, "Someone's not limiting the compliments today, hm?"  
  
"I have no reason to," I sighed in content, brushing my nose against his hair.  
  
He shivered as my breath tickled his throat, "I would be admiring the view as well if my husband-to-be would move where I could actually see him."  
  
"Is that so? I will move on one condition," I muttered.  
  
"And what is that?" he questioned, running his right hand over mine that rested over his stomach.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
He whined, "Sebastian..."  
  
"Please, darling? I promise you; no precise footwork, no set pace, and no teasing," I begged, rubbing my nose against the small scar on his neck that marked him as mine, a low purr rumbling in my chest.  
  
A quiet noise left his lips at the contact and he gave in quickly, "Just don't laugh at me if I fall over."  
  
"I would never let you fall in the first place," I strode in front of him with a bounce in my step, offering my hand to him, "May I have this dance, my beloved?"  
  
He tapped his chin as if in deep thought, "Since you asked so nicely."  
  
He took my hand and allowed me to pull him to his feet, "Oh! I almost forgot the music."  
  
He stopped me from walking away and gazed at me with a meaningful grin, the first full, true smile I've seen in days, "We don't need it. Sing for me?"  
  
"If that's what you want," I beamed back, resting one arm on his lean waist and holding his small, black-nailed hand in the other.  
  
His hands mirrored the position of mine upon my own body, his head leaned against my right collarbone while I pressed my nose against his temple so that he could hear my voice cleared than if my mouth was further from him, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on your troubles will be out of sight."  
  
We swayed slowly in the middle of the warmly lit room, the smell of cinnamon, cookies, and my mate surrounding me, lulling me into something not unlike a daze.  
  
Our steps were light and unplanned, far more intimate and elegant than any of the dances at the galas that used to be held by countless nobles.  
  
This dance was not performed out of obligation, but out of love.  
  
All of the chores had been done, everything was set up for the party, and we still had several hours before any guests would start to arrive.  
  
Hours to spend alone together in peace, just the two of us, our unborn child, and the crackling of the burning fire.  
  
I could never remember a time when I felt more happy then I did in that moment, with the holiday lights glowing brightly around us and my soulmate held tightly in my arms.


End file.
